Amor de verano
by Esmeralda Neku
Summary: Sakura va a visitar a una amiga de la infancia a su país en ese viaje conocerá amigos y una persona que cambiara su l resume lose pero pasen y lean es mi primer fanfic (Sasusaku,Naruhina y algunas otras ).


Hola estos personaje no me pertenece le pertenecen Masashi Kishimoto yo solo hice una historia con los fines de entretener  
Capitulo 1: La amiga de hinata.

Pov hinata:

Faltaban 10 días para que culminaran las clases estaba muy emocionada ya que una amiga mi de muy lejos me visitaría a mí y a mi novio era increíble pensar que naruto era mi novio *_*

Hinata: ya falta poco para las vacaciones- Le comente a mi novio.

Naruto: si ahora puedo pasar más tiempo con ti go. -Se impulso hacia mí y me beso yo muy gustosa correspondí; nos separamos por falta de oxigeno le dije en susurro

Hinata: te quiero

Naruto: yo mas Hinata ¿cuándo hay que buscar a tu amiga?

Hinata: cierto ella ya salió de vacaciones me dijo que venía mañana

Naruto: ok vamos a preparar su bienvenida

Hinata: si después que salgamos de clase

Naruto: ah cuando se va acabar este dolor de cabeza-Dijo mi novio mientras se acercaba a nosotros nuestra amiga Ino

Ino. Tú siempre de flojo –Le dijo Ino a naruto

Siempre que se ven y porque estemos en la escuela no es la exención -.- esto cansa avece.

Naruto: tu otra vez deja el fastidio busu (N/A busu significa chica extremadamente fea)

Ino: ah baka te odioooooo

Hinata: Dejen de pelar.-Trate de intervenir pero parece que no me escuchaban.

Sasuke: Parecen unos niños

Ino: el empezó-Dijo señalando a el rubio

Sasuke: hmp yo no pregunte quien empezó

Hinata: Porque no entramos a clase si

TODOS: vamos

Ino: entre susurro dijo como piensa conseguir a alguien con ese carácter –señalando a Sasuke

Hinata: cálmate entremos

Ino: ok.

Hinata fin pov.

Mientras al otro lado del país:

Se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosas en su habitación tratando de cerrar a la fuerza una maleta llena de ropa y otra cosa en eso pasa la mama a ayudarla después que al fin logran cerrarla. La peligrosa dice alegre

Sakura: Que bien mañana me voy a ver a Hinata

Mama: acuérdate de llevar todo no quiero ir a ya para llevarte algo

Sakura: ok no se me olvida nada chao si no voy a perder el vuelo

Mama: mejor anda el pasaje está muy caro nos vemos cuídate escribe

Sakura: chao claro.-Dijo ella saliendo de su habitación y montándose en el taxi que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Volviendo a Konoha:

Están un grupo de chicos en un parque planeando la llegada de la amiga de la ojiplateado

Ino: Que tal si hacemos una fiesta de bienvenida

Sasuke: Ni que fuera tan importante.

Hinata: Ya se vamos a llevarla a un restaurante.

Naruto: Si a comer ramee-Dijo con los ojos iluminados y llenos de estrella.

Ino: Hay si la van a llevar a comer yo no voy.

Hinata: Porque.

Ino: Por que la van a llevar al mismo restaurante para el que siempre vamos; en el cual la única comida que dan hay es la favorita del dobe ese-dijo señalando a naruto.

Naruto: Porque es el mejor restaurante que hay en esta ciudad.

Ino: No claro que no –dijo inflando los cachetes-Es el mejor para ti por que el dueño te conoce y te deja la comida a mitad de precio.

Naruto: Y tu celosa de que no sea a ti que se lo dejen a ese precio

Ino: eso quisieras tu baka.

Naruto: teme.

Ino: Idiota sin mente.

Naruto: Rubia tonta.

Sasuke: Calléense de una vez.-dijo Sasuke con una vena hinchada en la frente.

Hinata: Ya dejen de pelear no ven que no están viendo raro.-Dijo volteando y efectiva mente las pocas persona que estaban en el parque lo miraban extrañado y unos adulto de mayor edad murmuraban cosas como "la juventud de ahora está perdida"

Ino: Cierto, bueno me presentaras a tu amiga después.

Hinata: OK.

Ino: Bueno me voy tengo mucho trabajo en la florería-dijo despidiéndose de todos menos del baka de naruto

Naruto: Teme tu si vas a venir a la cena.

Sasuke: NO

Naruto: ¿Queeeeeeeeee por qué?

Sasuke: Porque no quiero.

Hinata: Anda Sasuke, quiero que conozca a mis amigos.

Sasuke: Hmp

Naruto: Teme vamos y no te fastidio mas nunca en tu triste y aburrida vida.-suplicaba el rubio con ojo de cachoro

Sasuke:… Iré pero no voy hacer el esfuerzo de caerle bien.-Dijo lenvantanose de su asiento y retirándose del parque.

Naruto: Y ella sabes ¿dónde vives tu?

Hinata: No mañanas la vamos a pasar buscando al aeropuerto.

Naruto: ¿Vamos?

Hinata: Claro si no vas con migo te voy castigar.

Naruto: Entoce vamos.

Se retiraron del parque Naruto dejo a Hinata en su casa y se fue a la sueña a descansar mañana seria un día muy largo.  
Continuara.


End file.
